A New Courage
by sydney563
Summary: A one shot based off 5x07 and the emotions that sunk in. Mix that with a Dermot Kennedy song and we have a supercorp one shot. Lena is heartbroken and disappears, Kara owns her truths and goes after her.
1. Chapter 1

**N: I'm only doing this supercorp one shot because Katie McGrath's performance wormed it's way into my heart and i couldn't stop thinking about the emotion. Add in a Dermot Kennedy song, and I couldn't shake this loose. So i wrote it, and i like it. I don't think i'll write more supercorp, it's hard to write scifi and be true to the tech they use. But emotions i can do. Read on and enjoy! I'm heading back to editing that book i need to get out this year... This is written from Kara's POV.**

* * *

My heart broke in that moment. Watching her walk away, spewing uncharacteristic venom my way. I let her walk away. The moment her back was to me, I heard her breath hitch, her heart pound, and the smallest sob push past her lips.

I should've gone after her, but my heart was shattered into a million pieces. The only thing I could do, was stand in that claustrophobic ice block and sob.

I'd hurt my best friend. I destroyed one of the people I loved the most.

I broke the heart of the woman I was in love with.

I sobbed until the anger boiled over. Fueling my fists as they broke through the ice and I rocketed up into the sky, breaking into the cold space above earth. Floating in the cold darkness, I screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw. Hot tears poured down my face, as my heart slowly stopped beating with a solid purpose.

I flew down to earth, hardened.

I put on a mask. The happy Kara mask and went about my days. But inside I was losing the point, the hope of maintaining. I slipped back into the days when I hated being Kara. I'd learned to protect my identity and by default, I learned to hide my emotions. No one noticed anything different aside from Lena disappearing from National City. Alex suspected she'd gone in hiding to work on her AI program. I let her think that. How was I going to tell my overprotective sister what Lena had done? What Lena was doing? She'd go into immediate all Luthor's are evil mode, and I'd be thrown into protective custody with Alex on my tail every day.

I went to game nights, I went to work, I had dinner with Alex and Kelly. I lived on autopilot. But in the heavy noise of happiness around me, I would close my eyes and find her heartbeat. Drowning out the conversations, the laughter, the sirens. I knew she cried for two days straight after leaving me. Heavy, heartbreaking sobs that dug shards of glass into my heart. I wanted to go to her. I tried once but a random alien smashing buildings prevented me from going to her apartment.

Then her heart beat faded away, I couldn't find it as easily as I did. It faded like it was walking away from me, one slow step at a time, until it was gone. Outside the city limits, outside the state, outside the country.

"Sam is back in National City." Alex sat next to me as I devoured a pound of potstickers.

I shrugged, with a smile. "That's good. I've missed her and Ruby." I shoved another potsticker down. Reaching for the remote to find a movie. "We should ask them over for game night."

Alex laid a hand on my arm. "She's back because Lena left National City. She's turned L-Corp over to Sam for the indefinite future. Something about Lena leaving the country on a leave of absence. Sam said she's different. Cold and broken. Back to the old Lena Luthor." She paused, looking at the side of my face as my cheeks burned bright. "What happened between you two? At the fortress?"

I shrugged again, pushing up my glasses. "Nothing. I showed her some tech and she went into her hermit genius mode. You know how she gets consumed with her work." I chewed the inside of my mouth. Hearing Lena's words echo in my thoughts. "I'm sure everything this is fine."

"Kara, what happened?" Alex pushed harder. "You've been different since that day. You and Lena were attached to the hip, and now. Now you guys feel miles apart. Lena just calls into the DEO to speak with Brainy on the open projects they're working on." She squeezed my arm. "I'm your sister, you can tell me anything."

I smiled tightly, shaking my head. "Please, Alex. Leave it alone." I stood up, tossing my glasses to the table. "Just chalk it up to another great Kara Danvers screw up."

A heavy silence fell in the room as I moved to the windows, closing my eyes and pushing my hearing to it's full potential. Desperate to hear one little beat of her heart.

"You love her, don't you?" Alex's voice was a whisper.

I clenched my jaw, tears slipping down my cheeks. "Yes." I swallowed hard. "But I hurt her. Nothing matters anymore." I turned to my sister, starting at me with glassy eyes. "Leave it alone, Alex. Please." I stepped out the window and flew away from my sister. Away from the painful feelings brought up. I hovered above the city, letting go as the truth sank in. Lena left to get away from me. And she took my heart with her.

Xxxx

After that night, I threw myself into being Supergirl. Kara Danvers was sidelined once again in favor of the suit and the powers. Being Supergirl was easy. I could fly in, fly out. Save the day, smile for the cameras and disappear. I didn't have to feel, or deal with the gaping hole left by Lena. The pain of realization of how deeply in love I was with Lena, the way her love made me feel whole. It would sneak up on me out of nowhere and tear apart my heart. I missed her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up whenever I walked into the room. That was all gone.

I poured my feelings into beating up the dregs of society, hid the hurt by flying through burning ships to save people. It worked until a rogue platoon of space raiders from the phantom zone dropped into Earth's orbit. It was a three day battle and they had kryptonite weapons. We won the battle, but not after I was knocked out of the air with a blast cannon full of Kryptonite. I fell to the earth like an asteroid, solar flaring out along the way. The impact broke most of my bones, leaving me bloodied and battered in ways I never imagined.

It was the first time I heard her voice in months. Falling to the streets of National City, I heard Lena.

"Oh God, no. Kara. No, Kara."

It was distant, soft and her voice was riddle with tears. And I heard her heart skip. And as I fell the last few feet, a little bit of the tightness around my heart loosened. If her heart was the last thing I heard, I could go to the heavens happy.

I survived, barely. Thanks to Alex, J'onn, Clark and the DEO team. Clark scooped me up and raced me to the sun. Giving me a full blast of the healing yellow sun to pull me from the edge of death. I was in a induced coma for a few days until my body pushed out the last of the kryptonite. Supergirl was grounded for awhile, per Alex's orders. It was the last thing I needed. In pain and bored, sitting on my couch eating thousands worth of take out, thinking too much. I had some of my powers, and could hear the sirens, the calls for help, but I couldn't answer them. I had to sit and be Kara. Alex suggested I talk to Kelly and try to deal with my broken heart. I refused, even when I closed my eyes at night I heard Lena's voice a thousand times. I'd even dream she came home. Each dream was different, happy until reality sank in and Lena screamed her hurt and betrayal in my face. If only I had the guts to tell her sooner I was Supergirl, then follow it with the confession I was deeply in love with her.

I huffed, sitting up on the couch, reaching for another take out menu. I hoped the Chinese place down the street could handle the three pound order I was about to place. I grabbed my phone when my ears caught Sam's voice in the distance.

"Alex keeps pushing me about what happened between you and Kara. I don't know what to tell her, since I don't know anything. You called me to take over and I watched you board your jet and fly off." Sam sighed. "Lena, what happened between you two? Did you tell her how you felt and she shot you down?"

"I never got the chance, Sam. Kara did something I can't forgive. I never got the chance to tell her no one ever got my soul right like she could. I am…was so in love with her, I was blinded by the truth." Lena paused, her voice cracking when she spoke. "It doesn't matter. Kara may have made me human, but I'm not sure if humanity exists in her. She'll always live in fear behind her family and the power that family holds."

"Lena."

"Sam, I'll send the files over in the morning." Lena took in a slow breath. "Please don't tell anyone I've called or about our conversation. I'm having a moment from working too hard with too little sleep."

"You know Kara loves you. She loves you more than a buffet full of potstickers and puppies. The woman is walking sunshine, but whenever she looked at you, it was like the you were the sun, the moon, and the stars wrapped up in a three piece suit. Call her. Tell her."

"I loved her more than I ever thought possible. She was my soul. But the love will fade, it has to. Goodbye, Sam."

I let out a choked sob. For all the hidden secrets I hid from Lena, she carried one as well and I never gave her the chance. I never trusted her enough to let her trust me. She loved me.

I had to fix this. I could fix this. I jumped from the couch, wincing at the pull of fractured ribs, and jammed my feet into running shoes. I couldn't fly long distances just yet, but could run my ass off to Sam's office.

I burst through her door a handful of minutes later. Gasping and flushed, as I strutted towards a shocked Sam. "Where is she?"

Sam waved away an exasperated assistant, tugging at the back of the baggy sweatshirt I wore. "Kara, how did you get here?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I ran." I held up a hand. "I know, I know. Alex would have a fit about me exerting myself in this state." I grabbed at my side, sucking in slow breaths. "Where is she?"

Sam grinned, walking to close the glass doors that led to the balcony of her office. "I take it your super hearing is working. Better if I'm outside." She moved to the desk, pulling out a pad of paper. "I took a chance in calling Lena. I'll have to thank your sister later for the idea."

I frowned, pushing up my glasses. "Alex?"

"Yes. We had a few drinks last night and started talking about the two sad ladies in our lives. Came up with a plan." She held out a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Lena watched you fall that day when the Grecian rogue force blasted you. She called me in a panic, crying. She landed in National City an hour later and went straight to the DEO. Your cousin was carrying you in and I had to hold onto Lena as she saw your broken body. She sat by you for a few hours, afraid to touch you. Then you woke up, screaming in pain as your bones rest themselves. She ran out of the room, and called me. I found her drunk on the floor of her apartment. Crying like I've never seen her capable of." Sam paused. "She told me what happened between you, but will never remember she did. You can't drink a bottle of hundred year old scotch and remember."

I tipped my head down, shaking my head as tears fell to the white carpet below. "I hurt her."

"You did. But at the same time you gave her life. Lena's never felt love like this on any level. It's always come with attachments. An agenda. The way you love her, it's free, whole. But she can't see past the Luther armor she's worn since the day the adopted her." Sam stepped closer. "She loves you with everything she has. But she's scared, hurt and the only way she ever knew how to deal with those emotions, is to protect herself and throw hurt back. Trust me, she doesn't mean it. She loves you, Kara. She loves _you_, Kara Danvers."

Sam pressed the piece of paper in my palm, curling my fingers around it. "Alex tells me you should have enough juice to fly to the island. If you leave now, you'll make it in time for her morning walk."

I wiped away the tears, looking at the paper in my hands. "What if…"

"Just go, Kara." Sam gently pushed me out towards the balcony. "Go to her."

I swallowed hard, nodding as I took a step onto the ledge. "Thank you, Sam." I smiled at the break in my voice. Taking flight before I lost what little courage I had left.

XXXX

Lena went home to Ireland. To one of the most remote islands in the country, Inis Mor. I landed at the bottom of the large hill where Lena's cottage sat. I had sapped all of my powers for this trip and was left very human, very tired and sore. But determined. I glanced at the small note Sam wrote, explaining Lena's routine. She would walk every morning towards the edge of the cliffs near her cottage, then retire to work for hours until she would leave for another late evening walk to collect her mail and have a pint. The morning was unusually sunny and bright, the skies a blue with clouds dotting about.

I took a deep breath. "I can do this." I slipped off my glasses, tucking them in a pocket. If I was going to do this, I wasn't going to hide.

The hill was rocky, slippery and it took awhile to reach the top. Lena's cottage was large, but quaint and I couldn't help but smile at the simple thatch roof and the smoke curling out of the chimney. I could picture Lena curled up in a chair in front of the fireplace, reading a book about mediaeval wizards and dragons. A secret guilty pleasure she revealed to me one movie night. I walked straight to her door, determined to knock on it, when I caught the sight of her a few yards away. Walking along the edge of the cliffs. Her heart pounding louder than ever as she walked. It was as loud as if I was laying my ear on top of her chest. I grinned, blinking back tears and raced towards her.

I was three steps behind her when I grew the courage to speak. "When they ask who I'm living for, I'll always drop your name, Lena." I stumbled over the tears in my voice, but watching her stop in her steps and freeze, I felt a panic rise.

"Kara." Her voice was deep, smooth as ever. She titled her head up to the grey blue sky.

I went to reach for her. "Lena, please turn around. I have so much to say to you." My fingers brushed the thick woolen coat of her arm.

Lena spun around, her big green eyes teary and filled with anger. "No! No, Kara!" She shook her head. "I'm not going to do this with you. I said everything I had to that day. You can go fly away and back to your life." She stepped closer. "You hurt me, betrayed me and I won't allow you back in!" She stepped even closer, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm done with the secrets. The lies you feed me to protect your super identity. I loved you, Kara. You could've told me anything, that you committed a thousand murders and I would've helped you hide the bodies." She was an inch away, her cheeks flushed with anger as she reached out and shoved me in the chest. "I would've done anything for you. That first day I met you, you poured so much sun into a soul I long thought lost to the darkness of a lonely life." She curled her hands into a fist, pounding them against my chest as she yelled through the tears. "I fell in love with you so fast, so deeply. And even now, I still can't stop the way you make my heart skip. I fell in love with you, Kara!" She pounded against my chest, sobbing around every word. I winced from the pain of her fists mashing healing bruises but kept a straight face. "I love you, and it hurts." Lena broke, resting her forehead against my chest. Her tears soaking through the sweatshirt.

I gently wrapped my arms around her, pulling her deep against my body. She sobbed, pulling at fistfuls of my sweatshirt in her hands. I blinked as my own tears blurred my vision. "I love you, Lena. I love you with every ounce of my being. Listen to my heart. It'll tell you the truth."

I felt Lena hesitate before sliding her ear over my chest. I let out a slow breath, unable to slow my racing heart. I heard her gasp and sigh as my heart told my truths. She tipped her head back, looking up in my eyes. "Where are your glasses?"

"In my pocket. I thought it was best to be me when I came to you. Stop hiding." I reached up, cupping her face, running my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away tears. "You're cold." I had the sudden urge to kiss her and bent down to do as such.

Lena's eyes flickered as she suddenly stepped out of my arms. "Ireland is cold." She stepped away, tucking her hands deep into her pockets. "You may as well come in. I can send you back with a few files for Brainy."

I frowned, the walls were climbing back up. I nodded to her back and followed a few steps behind. This was it, I couldn't break through to her. At least I said what I had to, gave her a chance to yell and scream. I told her I loved her, and I could walk away now. No matter how much of my heart would be left in her hands till the end of time.

The inside of Lena's cottage was exactly as I pictured. Warm, cozy and full of books. She stripped off her heavy coat, hanging it up. "I'll just be a moment." She moved to the table by the fireplace stacked with files.

"Um, can I sit down? I'm a little cold and this sweatshirt is damp from the flight over." I tugged the sweatshirt over my head, forgetting I only had a tank top on underneath. I moved to the fireplace, holding the sweatshirt towards the fire. I glanced down at my chest and saw the small bruises from Lena's hands forming. Mixing with the other ones still lingering from the battle I barely survived. "I'd use my heat vision, but flying took what little of my powers were left. As soon as this is dry, I'll head down to town and catch the ferry back to the mainland."

I was rambling so much I barely heard Lena gasp. "Oh my god, Kara."

I turned to her. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes roaming over the bruises on my body.

I frowned, shaking my head as I scrambled to tug on the damp sweatshirt. "It's nothing." I closed my eyes, struggling to get my arms into the material, when I felt warm fingertips tracing the red marks under my collarbone. I sucked in a breath at the electricity of Lena's touch.

"Did I…"

I opened my eyes to the sight of hers staring at me. I clenched my jaw. "I'm still healing. I'm very human right now. I flared out and the kryptonite is hanging on longer than we hoped." I reached up with a shaky hand, covering hers and gently pressing it against my skin. "I meant it when I said I thought it would be best to come to you as me. Kara. The human you make me." I swallowed hard, scared this would be the last time I would ever see Lena. Be this close to her. "I love you."

Lena was silent, searching my eyes. I nodded, gently moving my hand from hers, opening my mouth to awkwardly make my escape. Her hand fell to the side of my face, pulling my attention to those eyes. Before I could say her name, Lena was kissing me. Kissing me harder than I'd ever been kissed before. It took a second for my body to respond. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my body as I kissed her back. Pouring my soul into it.

She was first to part, gasping for air. Her hand fell to my chest, her fingertips tracing the red marks. "You came to me in a weakened state." She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm probably going to get my butt chewed out by Alex, and Clark. But I had to. I had to do this, Lena. Make you understand that even though I screwed up, it was out of love. I'm nothing without you. I don't want to be anyone without you. If it meant risking everything and my powers to stand in front of you and tell you that I love you, it's worth everything. I love you, Lena Luthor. I'm stupid, and stupidly in love with you." I smiled, shrugging awkwardly. "You're the only thing that's ever made sense to me on this planet. And all the other planets I've been to."

Lena closed her eyes. "No one's ever shown me their pure humanity." She opened them, smiling. "Can you forgive me?"

I chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Only if you let me in and let me love you, Lena."

"I promise, if you promise, Kara."

"Then I swear on all of the potstickers in the universe." I kissed Lena once more, sighing at the way she melted into my arms. "I will love you until the end of time. Which is a long time for me."

Lena laughed, sniffling as she leaned into my arms once more. Her ear against my chest. "Now the real question is, do I fire Sam or give her a raise for telling you where I was?"

"A raise for sure." I sighed, looking around the room. "I hate to ask this, but I'm starving. Do you have any potstickers?"

Lena laughed. A real honest laugh and it filled my soul. She stepped out of my arms, slipping her hand in mine. "I have beef stew. I'll have Sam send in some groceries to hold us over for the next few weeks."

I cocked an eyebrow. "A few weeks?"

She nodded. "Yes, a few weeks. You're in no state to travel and it will take me a bit to build sun lamps. Never mind today is the last sunny day for the next three weeks." She smirked, squeezing my hand. "It looks like you're stuck here with me, Kara." She hesitated. "Stay with me like this. We can go home together when you've healed. Let me learn who you are, and I'll show you everything about me."

I grinned, spotting the gentle hint of the feisty Lena I adored. "Well, I do have vacation time saved up. And Alex is always getting on my case about not taking enough time to heal after a solar flare." I tugged Lena's hand, stopping her so I could move into her space. "We're going to be okay?"

Lena swallowed hard. "Kiss me again, Kara." I bent down, kissing her slowly. When I parted, she licked her lips with a sigh. "Yes. Gods, yes we're going to be okay."

I traced the edge of her cheek with my thumb. "Good. Because I'm going to tell you I love you every minute of the day. It might get annoying." My stomach growled like an angry bear, breaking the moment. Lena burst into laughter.

"Come, let me feed you." She took my hand once again, pulling me towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder. "And I'm going to tell you I love you with every breath I take. That might get annoying."

I laughed. "Game on, Luthor."

A million I love you's were spoke in a matter of minutes. And in time, we both stopped counting and let the words fall however they may. I was in love with her, and she was in love with me. And together we finally found the pieces that made us whole and human.


	2. Chapter 2

**N: Okay, this is it. I couldn't stop thinking about the rest of this idea. And i just kept writing and then i stopped. Upside, i think i've found my inspiration and mojo to write more, and thats a good thing. So this one shot is now a two shot. Done and dusted. Read on and enjoy! We start with Kara pov and shift to Lena. **

* * *

**Kara**

I devoured four bowls of thick stew. Lena sat across from me, watching me as if I was she was studying me. I wiped the corner of my mouth, reaching for the bread she sliced and set next to the bowl. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She smiled, tipping her head down. "No." She sighed, picking at the crumbs left on her own plate. "I was just… studying you."

"Studying me?" I pushed out a nervous chuckle. "I think you've done a lot of that over the years, with the DEO. All of your research and inventions have saved me a hundred times. You've saved the planet a thousand times." I bit my bottom lip, worried when Lena didn't look up right away.

"I've studied the wonder you are. The genetic treasure chest that is your anatomy." She let out a slow breath, looking up at me. "It just sunk in that I could openly stare at you without a reason or a science based excuse." She smirked. "I used to sneak looks when you weren't paying attention, too busy selecting the perfect Danish. Or listening with your full heart to whomever wanted to bounce ideas off you at Catco. I'd even gawk with the rest of the world when you flew in to save the day." She pushed her plate away. "But things are vastly different now. In the matter of an hour, my world has opened up. I get to see a new side of you. I get to look at you with new eyes."

I blushed. "I can let you borrow my glasses." I shrugged when my joke fell flat on the table in front of us.

She shook her head, scooting closer, picking up my hand and holding it in hers. "I've always wanted to hold your hand." Her thumb ran softly over my knuckles. "I know we've done it a few times, out of necessity. But I've always wanted to hold it just because. To feel you close." She wound our fingers together. "The power you wield, and yet you've always been so gentle with me." I saw the silent question as her brows furrowed.

I squeezed her hand. "Lena."

She shook her head. "I need to get it out. It's all bottled up and I fear if I don't let it go now, I never will." She smiled, tracing the light bruises covering my knuckles. "I'm a Luthor in love with a super." Her voice wavered. The sentence carried the weight of a thousand falling planets, and it was casting doubt in Lena/

I covered her hand in both of mine. "You're Lena in love with Kara. And I'm Kara in love with Lena." I tipped my head down to catch her big green eyes. "That's it. I know I overwhelmed you and took you by surprise, but its also so simple. I only ever saw you, Lena. I only ever fought for you, Lena. My heart only belongs to you, Lena. We're two people who just collided in a world, and finally found their place."

A lone tear slid down her cheek, followed by a tight smile. Lena cleared her throat, reaching for my bowl. "Would you like more? I made enough to last the week, but I'd be willing to let you have the rest." She stood, collecting her plate. Something was wrong, something was off, but I couldn't pin point it.

"I'm fine." A massive yawn broke out. I covered my mouth, embarrassed. "Gosh, I'm sorry! That just snuck up on me."

"You should get some rest, Kara. It's been a long day." Lena set the dishes in the sink. "You can take my room. The sun always shines the brightest in there. You can soak some of it up until I get the sun lamps set up." She motioned to the sweatshirt I still wore. "I'll rummage up some clothes for you to wear. You have free run of the cottage. Shower, bath, kitchen. Whatever is mine is yours."

"I hope that includes your heart, Lena." I stood up, walking over to her. I reached up, cupping her cheek. "I love you." I spoke the words slowly, softly. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch. "I think I'm happier than I've ever been and I'm not sure how to process it. My thoughts, my mind, they're swimming." She smiled as she opened her eyes. "But then I look at you and the world stops and all I want to do is do everything I wished I could've, but couldn't."

"And what are those things?" I brushed some of her hair back.

"Hug you for as long as I'd like. Hold your hand, sit next to you in perfect silence as I tuck my head under your chin as you wrap your arms around me. Wake up in the morning and have the first thing I see is you and your messy bed head. I want to walk hand in hand and not worry about anything other than when I can kiss you next." She swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do I deserve this?"

I sighed. The Luthor was creeping, tainting the things Lena truly wanted. I didn't blame her. She was raised in a house of mental horrors where manipulation and hidden agendas were commonplace. I pulled Lena deeper into my arms, feeling her hands clutch at my back. "You do. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to have everything you desire."

"I love you so much, Kara. What if…"

"Nope. None of that." I leaned back to look in her eyes. "Let's make a deal. I have probably two weeks left on this solar flare. I'm as human as you are. So until we have to go back to the lives we lead, let's just be us. Kara and Lena. Two people who fell in love. We forget our lives and work on building one together." I smiled. "I'm at your disposal. You can cuddle the crap out of me, you can hold my hand until it falls off, and I'll wear my hair in a mess every day for you." I felt my heart skip when I got a smile out of her. "I know you're scared, I'm scared too. But we're a million miles away on an isolated island with nothing but the ocean. Let's do this."

Lena grinned, sniffling. "Why are you so amazing?"

I shrugged. "I'm hardly amazing. Take the cape and the powers away, and I'm just a clumsy goof who has no idea how to navigate life like the rest of us." I leaned forward, pressing our foreheads together. "But you're the only thing that makes sense to me. The only thing that feels like home. Whenever I'm near you, I feel safe enough to be me."

Lena whispered my name before kissing me. It was a soft, tentative kiss, but it held so much, it almost brought me to my knees. When she parted, she stepped away, wiping her cheeks. "Okay. Let's do this." She plucked at my sweatshirt. "Go take a shower while I find you some clothes. Then I want you to rest and when you're up, I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you something I've never shown anyone." She smiled, looking my eyes. "Have I ever told you, your eyes remind me of the Irish Sea? So blue and calming?"

I shrugged awkwardly. "No, but is that why I often catch you staring at them? They remind you of something you love?" Lena turned a bright red. I chuckled, stepping away to pull off the sweatshirt, wincing from still being sore. "And here I thought you were trying to read my mind with some mind reading contacts you invented. Or you were so bored with my rambles, I shut your brain down."

"I remember all of your rambles, Kara, and none of them have ever bored me. Even the ramble on how the ice cream buffet banned you for two months." Lena shoved me gently. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right. I'll go turn down the bed."

I paused, turning to look at Lena. "Hey." Lena cocked an eyebrow in silent response. I grinned. "I love you."

She blushed, grinned, and tipped her head down exactly like I predicted. "I love you, Kara."

I'd just learned one of Lena's tells and chastised myself for not recognizing it before whenever I did something nice for her. Now, I got the full benefit of hearing the I love you that came along with her tell.

* * *

A tidy pile of clothes sat on the bed when I stepped out of the shower. A thick grey sweater and a pair of fuzzy flannel pajama pants. I picked them, instantly catching Lena's perfume. I had to fight the urge to sniff them, and quickly slid my shivering body in. I sighed and fell onto the edge of the bed, yawning like an angry bear. I couldn't resist and crawled up the bed and dove under the covers. I was asleep in one breath, surrounded by warmth and all things Lena.

* * *

**Lena**

Logic. Logic, science and cold. Those were the three things I sustained on for much of my life. It was how I survived my childhood.

Warmth, love, kindness. Those were the three things that described the blonde sleeping in my bed.

I leaned on the door frame, watching Kara sleep. She was bundled up in the heavy duvet, cheeks flushed and the perfect image of loving warmth. Kara had been asleep for the last four hours. I found her out like a light when I came back from downloading the plans for her sun lamps. I smiled, leaving her and went outside for a walk and collect a few extra groceries for the starving woman.

They always said opposites attracted, and it was true from the moment I met her. She drew me in like a magnet and when I locked on, I was lost forever. She broke through my defenses one goofy grin at a time. I wasn't lying when I told her I fell so fast for her. It was effortless and then when I found the truth, it hurt. It burned. It burned because it reminded me of the normal I'd been living. Lies, hurt and betrayal were served up with breakfast in my family. It hurt more when it came from Kara because I was, am, so hopelessly in love with her. I harbored that hurt for as long as I could. Drinking it in and letting it feed my soul to fill the void she left.

I tried so hard to hate her.

Then I watched her fall from the heavens, broken and battered. It was like watching the bottom drop out. She was my everything and the second she hit the ground, all of the pain of her lying disappeared. Quickly replaced by the fear of losing her and not realizing my stupidity. I ran to her, and I will always remember the way she was so cold to the touch. Cold and unresponsive. I wanted to crawl in the bed with her, give her all of my warmth to bring her back. But the Luthor in me stopped it. The Luthor in me earned mysterious glares from her friends. Suspicious looks from her cousin when I wouldn't answer any questions of where I'd been and why Kara and I were different. I was silently shoved out of the way, and ran to the finest bottle of scotch I owned. Then I ran further, desperate to burying myself in work and forget how cold Kara was.

For the last week, I had resigned to the fact I didn't deserve Kara's forgiveness, and for a minute I still felt she didn't deserve mine. Then she fell from the sky like an angel, more vulnerable than ever, and let me pound on her chest like an angry petulant child. Scream in her face like a spoiled brat, and she took it. Then told me she loved me no matter what. Now, I feel split in two halves. One who wants to yell from the mountains I'm in love, and the other who isn't sure I'm allowed to have this love. Did I deserve her?

I swallowed tears down, tipping my head down when she shifted and let out a sleepy snort. The blankets slid down and Kara shivered. I moved without thinking, walking to the side of the bed to cover her back up. My hand hovered over the blanket, Kara's heat poured from her body and filtered up to grace my skin. I shivered at the sensation and my heart took over. I kicked off my shoes and slid into the bed next to her, pressing against her body with a heavy sigh, pulling the blankets over us. In two breaths, I felt my entire being relax and calm down. Kara always did that. It was one of the reasons I pretended to fall asleep on our movie nights. I could burrow into her heat, and stop the world from spinning for the next hour. I knew she knew what I was doing, but she never let on. She'd give me a crooked smile, adjust her glasses and pull me closer.

I quietly stared at her face, absorbing her features, silently chastising myself for not seeing the bigger picture. The beautiful bigger picture that was my best friend. I shook my head, closing my eyes and leaning into her back. I'd dissect my stupidity later, Kara was too warm and soft to think about anything else.

Soft.

Kara was soft.

I frowned, reaching up to run my hand down her arm. Where there was once strong, stiff steel like muscles, Kara was soft. Still lean and muscular, but soft. I moved my hand further down to her waist. I paused for a second before taking the chance and running my hand across her stomach. The edge of her sweater had ridden up just enough for my fingers to graze her skin. Kara had a perfect set of abdominal muscles, ones I was sure was made of pure stone, but they were soft. Soft, warm, and hitched at my touch.

"You 'kay?" Kara mumbled. I flinched, moving to pull my hand away, when it was covered by hers. She pressed it back down against her stomach. "I like that." Her voice was quiet, shy.

I blushed fiercely, resting my head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You're always so warm, and I've been so cold for the last few months I've been here. Ireland is lovely, but it's a cold country."

Kara rolled over to face me, her hand trapping mine under hers. "I like it here." She smiled. "I felt you poking my arm, I thought you needed me."

I shook my head, moving my fingers to wind in hers. "No. I just realized you're very soft and I couldn't resist." I shrugged, chuckling as I realized I'd picked up that bad habit from the woman in front of me. "And I can't seem to stop touching you."

Kara's grin could've lit up the room. "I like that you can't stop. You don't have to stop. There aren't any rules for us to follow anymore." She pulled my hand up, kissing the knuckles. "But to ease you curiosity, I am softer. The solar flare literally strips my down to the bare bones of my powers. I'm soft, squishy, bruised, tired. All of that." She squinted at me. "Don't think I never noticed the rib crushing hugs you dished out. I always thought it was your way of trying to break my secret identity. Rib smashing hugs."

I rolled my eyes. "I hugged you like that because you'd reciprocate, and it may have been a turn on to be wrapped in your warm strong arms. You always made me feel safe, you always make me feel safe." I shook my head. "I should've known in your hug, the glasses." I let out a soft sigh. "The glasses."

Kara's hand fell to my cheek, forcing me to look at her. "Clark told me it took Lois ages to figure him out. When I asked her, she flat out told me she was blinded by love. All she ever saw when she looked at Clark, was Clark and how much she loved him. She actually loved Clark a million times more than Superman." Her thumb made small circles across my skin, lulling me back into that warm haze. "I was always petrified you'd catch me staring at you and it would click. The way Supergirl ogles me is the same way Kara ogles me." She waved at her face. "I'm kind of glad I can skip the glasses around you." Kara was starting to ramble.

"And I love you a million times more than anyone else I've ever met, Kara." I leaned into her touch, breaking the ramble she was embarking on. "I was stupid."

"No, no you're not. You've never been stupid, Lena." Kara shifted to sit up, bringing me with her. "You're perfect."

I chuckled. "Says the perfect specimen." I held up my hand at the look of anger Kara was about to give me. "It's a joke. I'm consumed with feelings and working through them." I paused. "How long have you known? Your feelings?"

"I knew the first time I met you, well, that you were amazing and I couldn't stop smiling. Then three days later, it hit me midair. I caught your heartbeat while I was scanning the city, and it made my stomach flip. I flew down to your office that moment, changed out of my suit and walked in with a cup of coffee and a Danish for you. When you saw me walk in, your eyes lit up and you smiled in a way I've never seen before, and haven't unless it's at me. I was lost then. Fell in love and spiraled into a stupid fool who felt it was in my birthright to protect you at all costs. Even if it meant lying." Kara drifted off, squeezing my hand. "If I could take it all back I would. I could. Clark told me he once turned back time to save Lois. I think I can do the same." She swallowed hard, her eyes turning glassy.

And Kara would turn back time for me, possibly smash planets if I requested it. "I don't want you to change the past. Every step we've taken together, led us here. I'd never change that for all of the money in the world. I'd hate to think about years of stumbling through this life and never getting to be this with you, Kara."

She blushed. "The soft, squishy me?"

I laughed, leaning closer, brushing my lips against hers. "Every squishy inch of you." I closed the gap, kissing her. She sighed into the kiss, and I pressed harder. My hands moved to her hair, tangling in it and bringing her closer. I kissed her hard, running my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for more. Kara whimpered, opening her mouth wider, her hands falling to my hips and squeezing. I began to lose myself in the way she felt, my body suddenly warming in ways I hadn't experienced in ages. I pulled away before I made a true fool of myself. I wasn't a on the first date, or first kiss kind of girl. "Kara, we should." I swallowed hard. "I want to show you something."

Kara gave me her sad puppy dog look, cheeks flushed and her hair tussled from my fingers running wild. "I think I was happy with what you were showing me just now."

I grinned, slipping out of the bed, taking Kara's hand with me. "We have plenty of time for that later." I tugged her harder, almost pulling her to her feet. I cocked my eyebrow. "No resistance? I think I like this solar flare situation."

Kara rolled her eyes, standing up. "I'm weak, not invalid." She reached down, scooping me up in her arms in a bridal carry. She turned to drop me back on the bed, when I poked her chest.

"Kara."

Her shoulders dropped. "Fine. Show me the way to some pants and boots."

* * *

"Be careful, the rocks are slippery."

Kara squeezed my hand as I led her around the rough terrain. "No kidding! Have you seen how far the drop is?" She leaned over, looking into the rough ocean next to us. "One slip, and oopsie doopsie."

"Oopsie doopsie? And are you afraid of heights?"

Kara shook her head, dipping her chin deeper into the large scarf I provided her. "Noooo. I'm worried for you."

"Mhmm." I pulled her closer, letting her curl her hand around my elbow. "We're a few steps away."

I'd taken Kara to the infamous wormhole on the island. A place that was packed in the summer months with extreme divers and tourists, but in the colder months, it was all mine. I'd often come here, stand as close to the edge as I could and look out onto the water. It was the only place I felt perfectly alone. I was home in the country I adored, standing on ancient rocks with nothing but the endless ocean to keep me company.

"That farmer gave us a weird look when we passed by. And I'm not sure I understood what he said." Kara leaned into my side. "But you did. You blushed."

"That's Sean, and he was speaking Gaelic. This island's primary language is Gaelic." I stopped as we made the edge of my spot. "He told me my smile could chase away the rains." I pointed to the ocean in front of us. "I built the cottage five years ago and escaped here often. My mother, nor Lex, ever knew it existed. They just assumed I was working in the London branch of L-corp, and until I became useful to them, they rarely cared what I did." I looked at Kara. "This is my fortress of solitude and you're the only person in my life I've ever allowed to see it."

Kara looked at me, then looked out at the ocean. "Is that why I've been receiving glares from everyone we've passed?"

"Yes. I may have bought a lot of the property on the island and funded much of the agriculture projects. The people here are my family. The closest I'll ever get to my birth family." I felt my smile drop. "My childhood wasn't spectacular. I was kept in a glass box like a fragile doll. Trained to be emotionless and cunning. I come here and I'm just Lena, the nice lady who lives in the cottage on the hill and can hold her own with the boys at the pub. When I'm here, I laugh, I smile, I sing and dance." I felt my heart skip. "Just like when I'm with you." It hit me, Kara was home.

Kara wrapped her arms around me, kissing the side of my head. "One day I'll take you to Argo. It's the closest I'll ever get to my birth family." She looked down, her bright blue eyes filled with love. "You're my family, Lena. I know I'll never be alone as long as you're by my side, and I will never ever let you feel alone. I'm yours, and you're mine. I love you, Lena Luthor. Thank you for showing me this." She pressed her palm against my chest, pressing until I could feel my heart pound against it. "And this."

My eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Kara Danvers." I closed my eyes, leaning into her arms. "What happens next?"

"We live." She smirked. "We go eat. I saw a tiny little café at the bottom of the hill. The smells coming out of that place were incredible." She kissed my forehead when I groaned playfully. "We just do it, Lena. But I want to stay here for awhile. I like it here and I like being human with you here. I want to wake up to you poking my soft places. I want to cuddle up under all the blankets and sleep away the morning, then spend the afternoon sitting in front of the fireplace reading books. I want to walk holding your hand and rely on your strength to keep me steady as we go. Then when I'm ready, and you're ready. We go home." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Or we can stay here forever! I'll hang up the suit, or work remotely from here. Maybe we can take up dairy farming, get some cows and a few sheep?"

I burst out laughing. "We both know we'd have angry friends and family breaking down the door. And you could never hang up your suit. You love what you do, and let's not forget there is a drastic shortage of potstickers in Ireland."

Kara huffed. "True. But I kinda love you more than being Supergirl. And Alex would kill me." She frowned playfully. "Fine. We can go home, eventually."

I stood on my tip toes, kissing Kara. "Eventually."

* * *

We did go home eventually. About a month later. It took me a week to finally accept this was my new life and I deserved it. I had the love of my life waking up in my arms every morning and it took a minute to fight the fear it was a dream. It took Kara constantly breaking down the walls as they threatened to build up, telling me she loved me. And she would do so in every way imaginable. Bringing me flowers in the afternoon, a slice of the raspberry cake I loved from the café at the bottom of the hill, or sitting with me in silence when I wasn't sure I could trust my words. And like before, she shattered the cloud hovering over me, replacing it with the sun she carried on her back.

I built her sun lamps. I took her to every corner of the island, sharing silly memories I had of each one, creating new ones with her. I held her when she was cold and refused the sun lamps in favor of sharing my blanket. I listened to her talk about her own pain of losing her family, and how she once hated being Kara. That part broke my heart, and I promised her then and there, I'd always make sure that day never came again. We whispered quiet I love yous in between kisses, and in time the kisses weren't enough and clothes were in the way.

By the end of the second week, I'd wake up to a naked Kara covered in red marks from my bites and eager kisses. And I completely forgot all of my previous lovers, for not one would ever match to the blonde next to me.

At the end of the month, Kara had healed completely. She was firmer, stronger, but at night she relaxed just enough, I could curl up in her arms, ear over her chest, and fall asleep. It was then we both decided it was time to go home. We were both needed and we couldn't ignore our friends and family.

"Are you ready?" Kara held open my coat.

I nodded, shrugging the coat on. "Yes." I buttoned up, looking at Kara. "We'll come back here in a few months. When things have settled back down and our disappearance isn't such a hot topic."

Kara finished the last few buttons for me. "We can come back here every weekend." She smirked. "Every night, if we want. It'll just take me a minute." She motioned to the bedroom. "I've grown fond of that bed and the memories it holds." She sighed. "Are you sure we can't just quit our lives?"

"You've asked that everyday, Kara. The answer is still not right now." I pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you."

Kara grinned. "I love you." She picked me up. "Hold on tight. It's been a few days since I did this flying thing."

Kara stepped out of the cottage and took flight before I could blink, and in a matter of seconds we were standing outside Alex's apartment door. Our first stop was game night. It was easier that way to be reunited with everyone and only have to tell the story once.

"Are you ready?" Kara's hand pressed against the small of my back.

I nodded, swallowing hard as she knocked twice on the door. Alex's voice rang through, hollering at everyone to shut up and not to crowd us. Kara chuckled, slipping on her glasses and straightening her shoulders as she grabbed my hand. "Family. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

The word hit hard. Hit my heart like a lightning strike and something clicked inside of me. I squeezed her hand as I spoke. "Marry me, Kara." I wanted her. I wanted to make my own family with her.

Kara's head spun around, her blue eyes locking on mine, her jaw dropping open. "What?"

"Will you marry me, Kara Zor-El?" I let out a slow breath, a nervous smile creeping across my face. "I don't have a ring, but I can get one tomorrow. Or a bracelet, I know your planet's tradition is a bracelet, I can make one by the end of the week." I shook my head. "Never mind. It's the nerves, the aftermath of flying supersonic with you. I don't know what I'm saying, I'm panicking and slightly afraid your sister will punch me. But at the same time, I want a family. I want what's behind that door. The loud obnoxious love, and I want it with you. I want to call you my wife, my family. But it's fine. I'm only going slightly mad and I…"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Lena." Kara's voice cracked. She blinked a few times, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I want a family too. I want it all too. So, yes. Yes, a thousand times." Kara grabbed my face with both of her hands and kissed me. I grabbed her wrists, kissing her back just as hard.

The front door whipped open. "Well, looks like Kara and Lena are friends again." Alex's sarcastic tone broke the moment. I laughed, burying my face into Kara's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Hey, cool it, Alex. You're embarrassing your future sister in law." Kara held up a hand, shushing her sister before the barrage of questions struck. "Inside. After we eat, we'll tell everyone everything." She waved Alex inside before turning to me. "Look in your inside coat pocket."

I gave her a look before digging in the pocket. My fingers wrapped around cold metal. I pulled out a bracelet the color of blue platinum. Kara took it from me, slipping it on my left wrist. "I may have taken a quick trip last night to visit Clark. This was my mother's, and now it's yours. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight if I grew the courage. You beat me to it." Kara clicked the bracelet closed, the metal instantly grew warm against my skin and the small symbol of Kara's house pulsed a soft red.

I lunged at Kara, kissing her senseless until I heard Alex groan and holler at us.

"Stronger together." I whispered the words as I took Kara's hand and walked into to be greeted by the mass of our friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3

N: This is it, the last chapter. I couldn't put this one to bed until the girls stopped talking to me and was happy with their story. A one shot that became a three shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Two Months later**

"Am I allowed vacation time? Does Supergirl get vacation time? Sick time? Personal time?" I huffed, sitting and spinning in a slow circle in the chair next to Alex as she reviewed maps. "Do I even have benefits? A retirement plan? 401K?"

"Kara." My sister gave me a hard look. "Your medical is taken care of by the best team in the universe. You have benefits through Catco, and no, you have no vacation time." She sighed, tapping on her tablet. "Dare I even ask why you're being a whiny employee?"

"Hey!" I punched her shoulder. "I'm literally the best employee you have."

"Nope. Brainy is." Alex scooted away right before I flicked her ear, spinning around in her chair to face me. "Is this Lena related?"

"Nooo." I closed my eyes. "Maybe."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you got into another fight. I can't deal with mopey Kara and Lena is scary when she turns cold." Alex gave me a hard look as I continued to spin around with my head back, staring at the ceiling. "Is this about the engagement or the never ending argument of who is moving in with who?" She chuckled. "You got real domestic real fast with your girlfriend."

I pointed a finger at her. "Don't even start with the jokes. Brainy bombarded me with them a week ago when he researched human gifting rituals for same sex relationships." I tilted my head to look at her with wide eyes. "The internet is a scary, gross place, Alex."

"Duh." Alex scooted closer, using her foot to stop my rotations. "What's going on, Kara? You've been mopey all day. You didn't even enjoy punching the bank robbers, you love punching bank robbers."

I sighed heavily, pulling at the edge of my cape. "Lena went to visit her mother three days ago. She was going to tell her about us. I couldn't go with her because of the nuclear plant leak in Ohio, and she really didn't want me to come with her. It's been a couple of days since I really spoke to her. The signal out at the prison is nonexistent."

"Lillian is a tough pill to swallow." Alex shrugged. "I'm sure everything is fine. You two have been knee deep in the honeymoon phase since you came back from Ireland. If you're not working, you two are attached at the hip. I've given up expecting you to show up for game nights. We all know once the weekend hits, you and Lena won't be coming up for air until Monday." Alex chuckled at the sight of my face turning a bright fire truck red. "That's not what I meant. Remind me to restrict Brainy's internet usage. He's tainting you."

Alex wasn't wrong. Lena and I could barely keep our hands off of each other. Whether it was sneaking kisses in elevators, closets, or rushing to the nearest bedroom at either of our homes, we were like teenagers in their prime. It was amazing. Even now, I zoned out Alex telling an agent to pull more maps, and thought about the spot where Lena's hip dipped in the back to reveal the most perfect back dimples. My thumbs fit perfectly there when I held her, and the soft sigh she'd issue whenever I touched her there.

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex kicked my chair. "Good god, I think you're literally drooling." She held up a hand when I absently checked to see if I was. "I do not even want to know what you're thinking about. Have you talked to Lena today?"

"Um. I broke my phone when I slid into the armored truck." I pulled out the pieces of my phone, sprinkling them on the table in front of us. "The tech team is working on getting me a new one." I smiled sheepishly. "Can I borrow yours?"

Alex lifted her phone, shaking her head as she read a text message. "Hi Alex, it's Lena. I'm assuming Kara has broken another phone. Can you please tell her I've gone back to the island for a few days? Tell her not to worry, I just need to think." Alex handed me the phone. "That doesn't sound good."

I furrowed my brow. "Lena has been struggling with the Luthor in her. She panicked the morning after I proposed to her, thinking it was a dream. And then when I gave her the rest of Lex's journals, she had a hard time with what he wrote about her. I can only imagine what Lillian did." I typed out a quick I love you, text and sent it to Lena. "I should've gone with her."

"Her family is the shit shows of all shit shows. She's going against every grain being with you. I get why she has a hard time. Maggie went through the same thing, but I think the way you and Lena love each other, she's still fighting for you. It's just a tough battle." Alex smiled, taking her phone back. "As your Director, I'm giving you the rest of the week off. Go to Lena, and when you come back, come to game night. It'll be your engagement party. I realized we never had one for you guys. I think it's time we officially welcome Lena to the family."

"That's because you gave me a bunch of crap for proposing before the first date." I stood up. "Can you please help Lena with picking out my engagement ring? She's worried I'm upset I don't have one, and she cannot figure out what to get the woman of steel. She was going to ask you to go shopping with her this weekend. Well, before Lillian clearly ruined everything."

Alex squinted at me. "You didn't tell her the bracelet you gave her binds your hearts together and if she taps the house emblem, it generates a ring on your hand?"

I blushed. "I didn't really have time to go real in depth with the history of Kryptonian marriages. I may have left a lot out when I gave her the bracelet, and I know her biggest dreams is to be engaged the traditional earth way. Engagement rings and wedding band." I pointed at Alex. "And you know I'm allergic to the Krypton platinum, it turns my finger green."

Alex shook her head, scooping up her phone, holding it up. "She loves you too. Now, go, get out of here and take your betrothed ring shopping. I hear there's a lovely jewelry shop over in Dingle, right outside of Dublin." She tucked her phone away. "Kelly and I will work on the engagement party."

I saluted my sister, walking with her towards the large balcony. "Yes, ma'am." I gave Alex a hug, whispering a heartfelt thank you before taking flight.

* * *

XXX

I landed on the island at the edge of the beach, taking full opportunity to walk to the cottage and breathe in the fresh air. The day was sunny, bright and blue skies everywhere. A rarity for the island and I was even more excited to see Lena. It'd only been three days, but boy, did I miss her.

After stopping at our favorite pub, and saying hello to Sean, I walked into the front door of the cottage and was immediately greeted by the warmth and smell of a fire in the fireplace. This cottage had become our place, our home away from home, and it never failed to bring a smile to my face. I moved to the kitchen, setting down the large raspberry cake for Lena and the homemade potstickers and shepherd's pie Colette, the pub owner, made for me. I smiled at the sight of a half drunk cup of tea, Lena's lipstick staining the edges. My heart started to race when I caught the edges of her perfume in the air. Glancing at the clock, I figured Lena to be in her basement lab, whittling away at one of her many projects. But as I left the kitchen and headed towards the basement, I caught a pair of black heels haphazardly tossed on the floor of the massive library that took up half of the cottage. Poking my head in, I found Lena curled up in a chair, asleep with a book on her lap. I grinned at the sight. Sleeping Lena was in my top five favorite versions of Lena. When she was asleep she looked like a flawless painting. Pale perfect skin, with bright splashes of color in her dark hair and the bright red lipstick she knew drove me crazy.

I inched into the room, lifting the book from her lap, looking at the cover. Alchemy and Metallurgical practices of the 1400's. Of course my genius of a fiancée would be reading a science book. It made me wonder what new project she was working on since her and Brainy were currently invested in developing a new medical technique for brain surgery. Her bedroom back in National City was covered in medical texts, with a few more piling up on the bedside table next to my bed.

I set the book on the desk next to Lena, crouching down to look at her for a moment as she slept. Every quiet moment I had, where I could just stop and look at her, I wondered how in the world did I get so lucky? How did this woman, incredible on a multitude of levels, find me and pick me to be the one? The one to keep her and her heart safe? My eyes fell to the bracelet on her wrist, laying on top of the heavy blanket laid over her lap. Lena wore the thing with pride, always ensuring her outfits left enough room for the bracelet to be seen in our circle of friends. When the press inquired about it, she told them it was a family heirloom she recently discovered from her birth family. The press ate it up, too stupid to see the similarity of the crest on it and on my super suit. But even the press never dared to mess with Lena Luthor, knowing she could buy and sell them a thousand times over. Our relationship was quiet, we wanted it that way. If anything, there may be a engagement announcement of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, but not much after that until we married. And that could be years from now. I may have rushed the engagement, but the wedding was the last thing on my mind. I was simply enjoying loving Lena, I didn't need much more than that, unless she wanted it.

The House of Zor-EL symbol grew a bright red, sensing I was near. I grinned like a fool at the thought of marrying this woman. I leaned forward, pulling the blanket up when bright green eyes opened and locked onto mine. Lena's cheeks turned pink as she smiled. "I was just dreaming about you." She shifted, yawning. "You were eating a pizza mid air, getting grease stains on your suit." She sat up. "It gave me an idea for a new fiber that's stain and chemical resistant."

"Did Alex tell you about that one time I did actually eat pizza in the air?" I squinted as Lena laughed. "I'm going to punch her so hard. She needs to stop telling all my secrets. I only ate pizza midflight once. I was in a hurry and it'd been a busy day, so why not multitask?"

Lena leaned forward, kissing me and effectively melting all of my thoughts. "I missed you."

I blushed, pushing my glasses up before taking them off and setting them next to her books. "I missed you more." I ran my hand down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Lena sighed. "I just needed to get away. Mother was difficult." She scooted to stand up, pulling the blanket down. My eyes widened at the sight of her wearing her dress pants with a oversized shirt with the Supergirl logo blazoned across the chest. "She got into my head and started twisting things like she's so masterful at. I only went to tell her how happy I was, how complete I finally felt and that I would be ceasing my visits with her, to fully focus on starting my own family. She began digging at me, and how I'm not built to love, let alone love a super. She went on and on, tearing apart you and your family, Kara."

I couldn't stop staring at the logo. I was listening to Lena, but really confused about where she got the shirt and why she was wearing it. "Um, Lillian is a hard woman to like. Uh, Lena, where did you get that shirt?"

"That's the odd bit. She told me if she had to see her daughter in love, at least it was with someone like you. In a very roundabout, backhanded compliment, she approves of you. Which I cannot fathom for the amount of times she's tried to kill you." Lena threw her hands up. "Then she continued on to cut knives into me. Criticizing how I've turned L-corp into an entity of good, how I screwed up my AI program, and to top it off, she told me my outfit was in poor taste. Claims my thee piece suits are boorish, matronly. Begged me not to start wearing more dresses, she even nagged me about what I intended to wear on the wedding day. As if we've had a chance to think that far, I still need to get you a ring." She huffed, twisting the bracelet on her wrist, before dropping her hands to her hips. "The woman is infuriating. Then, then to top it off, after leaving the prison, I stopped at a café. Desperate for a coffee, or a stiff drink. I ordered an Irish coffee and right as I was about to take a sip, an excitable barista recognized me, tripped and spilled the entire beverage down my front. Soaking me in coffee and whiskey. I smelled like a drunk trying to sober up. That suit was my favorite." She cocked an eyebrow my way. "It was the grey one with the light blue pinstripe."

I bit my bottom lip, my eyes still focused on her shirt. "That's my favorite suit. It makes your eyes this incredible blue green color." I swallowed. "So, is that why you changed into that shirt?" I waved my hand at the S staring back at me.

"The café gave me a hooded sweatshirt to cover it up, with promises of paying for the cleaning." Lena finally noticed I was staring at her chest. "Kara, are you paying attention? Or are you daydreaming about my boobs? You don't have to use your x-ray vision anymore, if you want a look, just ask."

My cheeks burned a bright red. Even though Lena and I broke through the wall of naked intimacy, her bold sexiness still had me feeling like a teenager at times. It was amazing and intimidating all at once. "Later? But uh, why are you…the uh, S? Where and why are you…"

Lena glanced down. "Oh. This." She smiled sheepishly. "This, I bought right after we came home. I was walking in the mall looking for a birthday present for Alex, and walked past this shop that was filled with everything from Harry Potter to shirts of you. I walked in and couldn't resist. I purchased this shirt and a pair of underwear with the S on it. I often sleep in this when we can't spend the night together. It makes me feel like you're right next to me." She tugged at the edge. "It's not the same, but it does the trick."

I couldn't resist and took the three steps in between us, grabbing the edge of her jaw with both of my hands, and kissing her hard. Lena's hands fell to my waist, pulling me closer against her body. I sighed into her mouth at the way it felt. It'd only been three days, but I missed her, my body missed her, and my heart was so happy, it almost bounced out of my chest. I broke the kiss, leaning back just enough. "Dare I ask about the underwear?"

"Maybe, but only while you're taking them off of me." Lena winked, kissing me quickly before stepping out of my arms. "I smell Collette's food. I haven't eaten all day and I'd really like to sit with you and discuss your ring."

My brain was so shorted out, all I could do was nod and follow her.

* * *

XXX

**Lena**

My eyes fell to the bracelet, staring at the incredible artistry and engineering behind its creation. It was made of a metal I was at least twenty years away from creating, and it had a bio-mechanical effect. It grew warmer the closer Kara was, colder, but throbbed when she was away. It made it impossible to stop thinking about Kara and how deeply in love I was and had much more in love I was with her every day. I smiled, looking at Kara cutting firewood in the backyard. We had the rest of the week to ourselves, prompting me to send Alex a thank you text. Alex called me back, answering the few questions I'd asked about her sister. I was desperately trying to find the perfect ring for Kara and was failing miserably. Until Alex called and told me a few things about the woman that had my brain clicking. I was in the process of making her ring when she landed.

After my visit with my mother, I realized my relationship with Kara was going to be the hardest, yet most beautiful, thing in my life. We were two different people who had their own baggage filled to the brim. Mine was full of family members who had tried to kill the woman I loved more than once, hers had a universe of two searching her out to destroy everything she loved.

Just little the things to overcome.

But Kara loved me. She loved me through and through. I saw it in the way she looked at me, the way she touched me, and the way she was irreversibly present in a manner I'd never experienced from another.

I loved her and wondered how I got so lucky?

Over the last handful of months, I stopped working long nights. I was eager to finish up for the night and run home to her. I looked forward to coming home to find her cooking, or arranging take out on fancy plate to make me laugh. I even looked forward to watching all the silly shows she was addicted to, listening to her fill me in on the episodes I missed or the major plot lines I wasn't following because I was too busy staring at her. I loved having her in my apartment. Kara chased away all the cold loneliness that inhabited that space, filling it with warm handmade blankets or her sweatshirts tossed to the floor when we went to bed. I even smiled at the sight of her Llama shaped coffee mug that had taken residence next to my thousand dollar coffee machine.

I tipped my head down, looking at the logo on my chest. It had been a spontaneous purchase, all because I missed Kara. In the time of her reveal of her identity and her love for me, the S took on a whole new meaning for me. It meant home, family, love. All because it protected the heart of the one I adored, outside chopping wood. Chopping wood in a white tank top and jeans, taking my breath away as I gripped the edge of the kitchen sink. Kara noticed we were running low on wood and rushed out to collect more before we settled in for the night with the food and a new movie she wanted to watch. I was looking forward to just simply being in her arms after three days without.

Thankfully I was saved by the bell. My lab alarm went off, signifying my project was ready for the next phase. I left the glorious sight of Kara and ran downstairs to the lab. I removed the ring from the mold, holding it up to the light. I grinned, it was perfect, better than I expected and now I couldn't wait to give it to her. I swallowed hard as the emotion overwhelmed me. A sliver of doubt edging it's way in with my mother's voice attached to it. What if she didn't like it? What if she suddenly changed her mind?

"Lena? I'm all done with the wood. I'm going to take a shower. Then can we walk down to the beach? I may have eaten most of the food Collette gave us. We have to talk about game night this weekend. Alex is demanding our presence and I promised we'd break our bubble and show. Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell you a story about Brainy and his latest internet adventures to prepare you for what he might say when he sees us." She paused. "Are you okay? You're heart is racing like crazy."

I sighed, heading towards the stairs to see Kara standing at the top, a concerned look on her face. I palmed the ring. "I'm fine." I climbed the stairs, blue eyes squinting at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure? Your heart is doing that skip beat thing, and it only does that when I do that one thing…" Her eyes flickered with mischief and I knew if I didn't stop her, I was a millisecond away from ending up on the bed, a super with roaming hands hovering above me. I had to give her this ring before I lost my courage and self-doubt sunk back in.

I pressed my hand over her mouth. "Can we go to my secret spot? I want to talk to you."

Kara sucked in a quick breath. "Um, okay?" She grabbed my hand. "I love you, Lena. I think I forgot to tell you today."

I leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You've said it four times since you landed. Relax, love. I just want to talk a little more about my day." I blew out a slow breath, trying to calm my heart down.

"Give me a second." Kara disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared with my coat and wet hair. She shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere with you smelling like a lumberjack."

"I didn't even hear the water turn on." I slid my arms into the coat, slipping her ring on my thumb for safe keeping. I took a deep breath, inhaling the vanilla lavender body wash Kara swore by. Another thing I chastised myself for not recognizing Supergirl smelled like vanilla and lavender. I truly was blinded by love when it came to Kara Danvers.

"It was a cold, quick shower." She buttoned my coat before pulling on a thick sweater and taking my hand. "Are you warm enough?"

I nodded, squeezing her hand. "With you? Always." I leaned into her side as we left the cottage and walked down the path.

Kara filled the air with easy conversation. Sharing a few of her mild adventures over the last three days, the plans for game night this weekend, and Brainy's interesting research. I couldn't stop laughing as Kara blushed in sheer embarrassment, recounting some of the things he showed her.

"I mean, things like that never existed on Krypton. Love is a very sacred thing, same sex or opposite sex. Brainy couldn't stop with the jokes until Alex threatened to tape his mouth shut for a week." She pulled me closer into her side. "I also told him if he says anything off color to you, I'd kick him out of game nights for months."

"My hero." I kissed her cheek, laying my head on her shoulder as we rounded the final corner to the cliffs above the ocean. I found a large rock, pulling Kara to sit with me as we faced the water. I fingered the ring in my pocket as Kara sat, immediately putting her arm around me.

"I love it here, Lena. I've been trying to figure out a way where we can just live here. I've been negotiating with Alex to let me work remotely out of the island." She glanced at me. "Did you know I don't have any vacation or sick time with the DEO? Unless I solar flare out? Can you believe that?"

I chuckled. "I never thought about your benefits package as a super." I grabbed her left hand, tracing the knuckle above her ring finger. "I want to put a ring here. Show the world you're mine. I know that sounds selfish, but after speaking with my mother, I want to prove all the naysayers wrong. I can love. I can love you, Kara."

"It's fine, Lena. I told you that I'm happy no matter what." She motioned to the bracelet on my wrist, sighing nervously. "You know if you push the emblem, a ring will…

"Appear on your ring finger? Yes, I did. I may have researched Kryptonian marriage rituals a few days after you placed it on my wrist. I will admit I almost pressed the emblem a few times, but realized I wanted to give you a ring of my own design. I want the world to look at your ring and see me and you in it. Two impossible ideas coming together to make a beautiful possible." I pulled the ring out, lifting her left hand. "I made this this morning after arriving. My head cluttered with the nonsense my mother filled it with. I set to work, determined to prove her wrong and show you how much I love you." I held up the ring, letting the deep purple red stone catch the light. "I merged a ruby with the purple crystal from your home world. It's the only form kryptonite that does no harm to you, but when merged with a ruby, it will give off a calming effect. I then took the strongest metal in the universe and smelted it with platinum. You can wear this ring while cooking, chopping wood, or fighting rogue alien's adamant on earth's destruction. It won't break, it won't bend. I even inset the stone so it won't catch on your cape, or pizza box lids." I tilted the stone so the base of the band could be seen. Kara's family crest overlapped my birth mother's family's Irish crest. "And this. This…"

"Is our two hearts becoming one." Kara's voice trembled, her eyes teary.

"Kara Danvers, will you marry me? For better or worse? Alien invasion or worldwide plague?" I half smiled as Kara laughed through tears. "I don't know how or why I deserve you, but I want you forever." I bit my bottom lip, holding the ring, scared she would suddenly say no.

"Yes." Kara whispered the word out, her hand shaking as I slid the ring on. "And you deserve all the love I can give you." She leaned forward, kissing me hard. "I love you Lena Luthor. Never ever forget that." She ran a hand through my hair. "No matter what, I will always love you and be there for you." She kissed me once more, grabbing my hand in hers. The cool ring already warming from her body heat. She smirked as she leaned back. "It's beautiful, perfect, Lena."

I closed my eyes. My heart felling weightless for the first time in a long time. The voice of my mother berating me, faded into nothing. The radiating self doubt of being able to love Kara, shifted into excitement of being able to love Kara for the rest of my life. "Will it always feel like this?"

Kara looked down. "Feel like you're floating and nothing can bring you down? Or that whenever I look at you, I see my future and everything I've ever fought for come to fruition?"

"It's freeing. It's as if I've broken all the chains tying me down and now I don't know what to do." I swallowed hard. "I know it's not always going to be perfect, but I promise, Kara. I love you, and I will fight for this. I will always fight for us." I blinked as a tear slipped free.

Kara grinned, tears running down her own face. "Perfect is boring. I'd rather have this any day." She kissed me deeply. "I can't wait to marry you." She paused. "Oh shoot, speaking of weddings and stuff. Alex is planning an engagement party for us. That's why we have to go to game night. She felt it was time to officially bring you into the family and thought it would help you in picking out a ring." Kara held up her hand. "She's going to be mad we jumped the gun again."

I leaned into her side, laughing as I laid my head on her shoulder. "I think your sister is always going to be a little mad at me. She's very protective of you and I have stumbled along my way to you." I paused, staring at the ocean. "Can you imagine if we showed up to game night already married?"

Kara laughed, kissing the top of my head. "We still haven't figured out where to live yet. Your place, my place, here, a distant moon on the edge of the universe where no one can bother us. I think we should figure that out, then work on a wedding."

I nodded, but was already formulating a plan of my own.

* * *

XXX

**Kara**

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. I grinned, yawning as I sat up in bed. My eyes instantly falling to the ring on my finger, making me grin even wider.

"Good Morning, love." Lena's raspy morning voice made me shiver in all the best ways. After saying yes to her again, we retreated to the cottage and made love until the sun threatened to come up and Lena passed out on my chest.

She sat on the edge of the bed, handing me a cup of fresh coffee. "Thank you." I took a sip, moaning at the taste of the perfect amount of sugar and cream. Lena smiled, wearing a thin tank top that was a little too big for her. She stood up, turned to head to the kitchen, revealing the red, blue and yellow S on her bum.

"I have pancakes for you. Would you like them in bed or at the table?"

I cocked my head, pretending to think. "Bed, please."

Lena winked, sauntering out of the room. I sighed, turning to look out the large window. It was early morning, the sun just barely risen, but doing it's best to shine brightly. Today was going to be another sunny, cold day. I sat staring out into the rolling hills behind the cottage, thinking of what Lena and I could do. I wanted to take her to London and walk around the city for the day, take in the sights, go see the queen.

"So, I was thinking about our living situation." Lena walked back into the room, a tray filled with blueberry pancakes in her hand. She set the tray in my lap before crawling to sit next to me, her hand falling to my bare thigh as I dug in.

"Wha' yo finkin?" I mumbled around a mouthful of fluffy goodness. Lena was one hell of a cook, and could make a mean pancake.

She reached over, wiping a dot of syrup from my cheek, licking her thumb. "The building on sixth and Allegiance Ave? The one you love and can't stop talking about the art deco façade?"

I nodded, shoving another mouthful in. "Yesh?"

"I bought that building four years ago to save it from destruction. A development company wanted to tear it down and building obnoxious luxury condos." Lena reached over, grabbing her phone and giving me an incredible view of her chest. I swallowed wrong, and coughed, shaking my head at my rampant hormones. Lena smirked, shaking her head as she sat back. "Pancakes and boobs. I've noted those are your favorite things."

I cleared my throat. "Just your pancakes and boobs." I grabbed my coffee. "What about this building?"

Lena tapped her phone, swiping through a few pictures. "The penthouse level has been empty since I bought it."

The penthouse was beautiful. It was as it was when it was built in the twenties and National City was starting to become the rolling metropolis it now was. It literally looked like it fell out of the Great Gatsby. "Its incredible."

"It's our new home." Lena glanced at me. "It's a blank slate for us to start our new life. It's a block away from Catco, three from the DEO and it's around the corner from my office. Our commute is less than a ten minute walk. No more long nights. We'd both be home by five thirty, and we can sleep in in the mornings." Lena paused, worry filling her eyes. "Or we can look somewhere else. I just remember you loving the building."

I covered her trembling hand, squeezing it. "It's perfect. We can pick new paint colors, furniture and as long as there is a giant comfy bed in the bedroom with all of the warm fuzzy blankets we can afford, I'm sold." I kissed her temple. "It's silly, cheesy, but home is wherever you are. And since we can't stay here on the island, this will be the next best thing."

Lena blushed, kissing me, licking her lips. "You use too much syrup, Kara." She grabbed my fork, spearing a chunk of pancake.

"There's no such thing." I went to grab my fork, but Lena was too quick and jammed the pancake in her mouth. "Hey!"

Lena chuckled, handing the fork back over. "There's more on the stove in the warmer for you." She crawled over me, laughing when my eyes fell to her chest for the millionth time. "Eyes up here, Kara. There's one more thing. Something ridiculously crazy and off the wall, even for me." She grabbed my left hand, running her thumb over the ring.

"Crazy is in my wheelhouse. What is it? I mean, I had a crazy idea of flying us to London for the day and maybe throwing the supersuit on so we can meet the queen, or at least get one of those giant black fuzzy hats her guards wear." I wound my fingers in hers, sighing silently at how perfect our hands fit.

"We can do that. I'd like to find a gift for Alex and Kelly for game night." She leaned closer, her lips brushing my ear as she whispered. "And to apologize for jumping the gun once more." Lena leaned back. "I'm not very good at wedding planning, and Sean mentioned his wife is the island justice of peace." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh." I frowned, then it sunk in and hit me. "OH! Oh!" I grinned. "Alex is going to kill us. But it'll be a happy death." I grabbed Lena, pulling her into my lap as I kissed her silly. "Let's do it."

* * *

Two hours later I stood across from Lena on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. It was too windy and chilly to wear anything other than heavy coats and sweaters. Sean stood next to his wife Lucy, as our witness. Lucy grinned as she spoke in a heavy Irish accent. "Today is beautiful day when two souls in love finally join in the deep union of marriage. Lena, in all the years you've lived here, I've never seen you smile so much." She motioned towards me. "And Kara, I can see in the way you look at our Lena here, she's the road home for you."

I grabbed Lena's hand, feeling it tremble ever so slightly. "She truly is."

Lucy took a breath. "Well, let's make this quick before the wind threatens to blow us away. Lena Kiernan Luthor, do you have any vows you wish to say to your beloved, Kara?"

"I do." She turned to face me, taking both of my hands in hers. "Kara. When I met you, I knew there was something extraordinary about you and I made a quiet promise to do my best to be your friend. I never expected to fall head over heels in love with you. You've changed my life, you've changed how I view the world, you've taught me how to love and embraced the wonderful feeling of being loved by you. You're my heart, my soul, the air I breathe, and no one ever _ever _got my soul right like you do. I will love you until the end of days and beyond. And if anyone asks, would I take the same path we have to get to this moment, I will tell them yes, every time. For all the pain we endured, it was worth it to find this love with you. I know I never have to hurt again, I have you and I promise to tell you I love you every second of the day, and never ever let you feel alone. You have a home in my heart, and my love to carry you there. I love you, Kara Zor-El."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I gasped at her words and wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms. My heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Kara? Do you have any vows you wish to say to your beloved, Lena?"

I nodded, wiping tears from my cheeks before grabbing Lena's hand again. "Lena. It was love at first sight. I won't ever deny that you stole my breath away the moment you looked at me and smiled. I tried so hard to just be your friend, but that became futile with every rib crushing hug you threw my way. I soon realized being in your arms was quiet literally the best place to be in the universe. I only regret not telling you sooner, everything, just to get to this point faster. To have this all encompassing love sooner. You're beautiful, brilliant, kind, and everything I've been searching for since I left home." I glanced at the ring on my finger. "I'm no longer an orphan of a forgotten home, all because of you. You have a home in my heart, and my love to always carry you back to me. I love you, Lena Luthor."

Lucy sniffled, and I swore I caught Sean wiping his eyes. "Now, do you Lena Kiernan Luthor, take Kara Zor-el Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife? To endure the years and all the rocky bumps life will throw your way, with love and patience?" Lucy nudged her husband. "Sean, the rings?" He grunted, digging in his pocket for two rings. Both were made of a strong silver engraved with Celtic knots and our initials woven together. It seems Lena had also already thought of our wedding bands on the way home from visiting her mother and had the jeweler in Dingle working on them for the last week. Lucy took the rings, setting one in Lena's palm.

Lena grinned, sliding the band onto my right ring finger. This way Supergirl could still wear a ring while on duty, keeping the engagement ring on a chain around my neck. No one in the states would ever think about a ring on the right finger. "Yes, forever."

"And do you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, take Lena Kiernan Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife. To endure the years and all the rocky bumps life will throw your way, with love and patience?" Lucy set the other ring in my palm.

"Yes, forever." I slid the band on Lena's right finger. No one would ever think to ask her about the ring on her right finger, or the bracelet on her left wrist. Our marriage could be kept to ourselves a little longer.

Lucy clapped her hands. "Then with the power invested by me by the Irish Catholic Church and the local ordinance of Inis Mor, I know pronounce you married and partners in wedded bliss." She waved a hand between us. "Have at it, you may kiss your betrothed."

I laughed grabbing the sides of Lena's face and kissing her senseless, while trying to keep it innocent. I didn't want to embarrass the lovely older couple who just married Lena and I. We kissed for a minute, before excited laughter broke us apart. Lena fell into my arms, wrapping hers around my waist. Her hands pressing against my back.

"You're my wife." She mumbled the words against my chest, I could feel her smile.

"You're my wife, Lena." I turned to look out at the ocean. Feeling my entire world change once more for the thousandth time in a few months. But this change was welcomed and one that would make me stronger than ever before. "I can't believe we did this." I kissed the top of her head, letting out a slow sigh. "My family is going to kill me."

Lena leaned back in my arms, a huge grin on her face. Her green eyes bright and full of love. "You mean our family is going to kill us. I'm a little scared Alex is now my sister."

I grinned back. "You should be." I burst out laughing as Lena poked me in the ribs. I was happy. Happier than I ever could remember. It felt like my life was finally beginning. I let out another sigh. "Can we go eat now? Colette is making us a wedding feast and promised there would be cake."

Lena kissed me quickly, taking my hand and leading us down the path, Lucy and Sean in front of us. "If I didn't love you so much, Kara." She drifted off.

"Well, you do and you should already be used to my insatiable hunger." I pulled her closer, holding her hand. "It's all downhill from here, Mrs. Luthor."

Lena tilted her head. "You mean Mrs. Danvers?"

I paused, staring at her. "Wait, what?"

"In public I'm still a Luthor, but in private and financially, I'm soon to be a Danvers. And in super-secret, I'm still researching how one takes on the Zor-El name, but kryptonian law is hard to find. Much of it was destroyed or altered. I've been looking at Argo's laws since their so similar, and I have a call with Clark next week to pick his brain. But for now, yes, I'm in the processing of becoming your wife fully. It's time to start anew, and I want to do that with your name." She paused. "Is that, is that okay?"

"Rao yes! I'm shocked, but yes. It's incredible." I scooped her up in my arms. "You're incredible. I love you, Lena Danvers." I kissed her as hard as I could before setting her down.

And I love you, Kara Danvers." Lena motioned for us to continue down the path. "If we hurry through dinner, we can spend our wedding night in London."

I picked Lena up and started running down the hill. "Can I borrow your phone to book the hotel? Mine broke."

Lena laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck as we rushed past Sean and Lucy.

* * *

"Stop being nervous. It's fine. It's Alex and all of our friends." I smoothed down the collar of Lena's shirt, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We'll tell them after dinner. The engagement party won't go to waste, it'll just take on a new meaning."

Lena let out a slow breath. "Your sister is going to kill me. She hasn't properly vetted me in her sisterly way. She's going to flip out and bar me from the DEO." She grabbed my hands, looking at the rings on my fingers. "Can we reschedule this?"

Just then I heard Alex holler to tell the gang to quiet down, then holler at me to stop standing out there like a creep and come in. "We can't now." I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her ring finger. "It'll be fine. She'll calm down once I offer for her to help redecorate our house. I love you, we're married and I promised to never leave your side. If anything, I'll stand in front of you and let Alex punch me." I slid my hands across her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. Kissing Lena always shut her brain down and allowed it to reset. She admitted on our wedding night, that my kisses were her kryptonite and I was going to use that to my full advantage.

Alex swung the door open, hand on her hip. "For the love of god, Kara. You two are so deep in the honeymoon phase. It's okay to take a break." She waved us in. "Get in here."

Lena stepped behind me hiding her face behind my shoulder as we walked into the apartment. There was a huge banner hanging over on the far wall, Congrats Kara and Lena in bright gold letters. Everyone was milling about under it, staring at the two of us as Alex ranted on. "I can tell by the look on Lena's face you ruined the surprise." She threw her hands up. "Surprise, it's your engagement party."

"Alex." I tried to stop her, but she huffed. Walking over to the group. Lena still hid behind me as I walked further in. The gang waved at us tentatively, mildly afraid of Alex as she pulled potstickers out of the oven.

"Lena, you can stop hiding behind Kara. I'm not going to do anything crazy. If anything, I'm going to poke Kara for ruining this. I wanted to do something for you to welcome you to the family and tell you it's okay. Everything is okay. I see how much you two love each other and have always loved each other. You've disproved the Luthor in you. You love my sister more than life itself." Alex set the potstickers on the counter.

Brainy suddenly appeared to my right, picking up my hand and Lena's. "It's European custom to wear wedding rings on the right finger, especially in Ireland, England, and Scotland. These intricate Celtic knots signify a story of true love, merged together in an ancient tradition of trading vows and promises of love. By these calculations, it appears you and Ms. Luthor have married." He cocked his head to the side.

"It's Mrs. Danvers, now." I swallowed hard as I made eye contact with Alex. "We got married two days ago." I felt Lena groan and press her forehead against my shoulder.

A heavy silence dropped like an anvil into the middle of the room. Alex stepped towards me. "Lena, can you please step out from behind my sister?" Alex kept her eyes on me, and even though she had a hard tone, I saw the happy tears forming in her eyes. I gently nudged Lena out from behind me.

"Alex, I'm very sorry. I know you had hesitations about everything…." Lena was cut off by Alex embracing her in a tight hug. Lena looked at me with wide eyes before slowly hugging her back. "Alex?"

Alex leaned back in her arms, a huge grin on her face. "Welcome to the family, sister." She let out a breath with a laugh. "You guys love rushing into things. Married before you even live together."

Brainy interjected, holding up a finger. "I believe there's a joke about a U-Haul…."

Alex leaned over, pushing him back. "You're banned from the internet and if you don't shut up, you won't be invited to the wedding reception." She then pointed at the two of us. "I'm planning it. Mom is going to kill you and hug the crap out of Lena."

"Actually, Kara and I will be moving into our new home next weekend. I was wondering if any of you would like to join us in painting a few walls and helping us move some furniture in?" Lena waved behind her back. "It's the building behind this one. Kara and I will be your neighbors. I thought it was best to keep family as close as possible, now that I finally have one I'm excited to call my family." Lena stopped, looking at me with worried eyes when Alex just stared at her.

She shook her head, hands on her hips before encasing Lena in another strong hug. "You're a Danvers now, get used to hugging and a whole lot of yelling." She looked at me, before looking back at Lena. "Keep my sister's heart safe, Lena, or I swear to god…"

"They will never find my body parts. Of course, Alex, I will always keep her heart safe." Lena smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Alex pushed herself in-between us, throwing an arm around each shoulder. "Let's get this party started." She looked at the gang, hollering. "Let me introduce Mrs. And Mrs. Danvers. The happy married couple."

As soon as Alex moved from us, my hand automatically found Lena's and never let go. It remained in hers until the party ended and we went home. I crawled into bed with her, finding her hand as I pulled her to lay on top of my chest. I kissed the ring on her finger as she sighed with content.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled against my shirt. "It was a busy night. Everyone is happy for us, but it was a lot to manage." She looked up at me. "My new family is very rambunctious."

I nodded, laying her hand on my stomach, mine covering it. "They love you, Lena. And they love openly and loudly. At least next week when we're in Midvale it'll be calmer. My mom already really likes you." I smiled as Lean snuggled deeper into my side.

"Thank you, Kara." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Loving me. Never giving up on me." She shook her head. "It's hard to believe that just a few months ago, I thought I'd lost you forever. I thought it was the end." She paused, blinking back tears.

"It was just the beginning, Lena." I kissed her softly. "It's just the beginning."

And it was. We had the rest of our lives ahead of us, and no matter what came our way, it was nothing compared to our love.


End file.
